


Know the Difference [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angel!Elrics, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Religion, Single POV, Wingfic, angels are only pretty in fairytales, but the elrics are always pretty, dicks around with mythology for once, so it evens out, when you give an athiest a cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: “You’ve heard the rumors,” Mustang says, looking at Ed over the top of his latest report, “about the angels.”Ed scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Angels don’t exist, don’t be ridiculous.”“Of course, of course,” he murmurs, gaze sliding back down, “There have been multiple eye witness accounts, however.”Ed slouches into the chair and doesn’t bother to keep the contempt to from his voice when he says, “Don’t depend on anything with wings to save you. Things that were made to leave always end up doing so, in the end.”“Yes, well,” he says, “sometimes they come back.”





	Know the Difference [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Know the Difference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645587) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Know%20the%20Difference.mp3) | 1:09:32 | 96.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Know%20the%20Difference.m4b) | 1:09:32 | 32.7 MB  
  
### Music

 _Song of Truth_ by Kaoru Wada

### Art

[Space Texture](https://lyshastra.deviantart.com/art/Free-Space-Galaxy-Texture-435789256) by [Lyshastra](https://lyshastra.deviantart.com/)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
